An Honorable Choice
by I.Magickal.Sheridan
Summary: She bit down on the wadded up sheet to keep herself from screaming and set the edge of the razor to the place where her left wing emerged from her back and pressed down.
1. Chapter 1

Tears pricked her eyes as she watched what was left of the invasion fleet make a hasty retreat from her prison cell inside of the Watch Tower's lower and less used floors, they intended to keep her locked up like a prisoner while they celebrated their victory. A victory that had come at such a terrible cost to Earth and would leave a swathe of destruction the vastness of which none upstairs could even begin to comprehend. The Holocaust would look like a dispute between tribes in Africa when they finished what they intended to do and she wept for the innumerable members of her clan that would fight and die once the fleet returned home.

Attacking Earth was the only alternative that they had had, a planet that could provide the resources necessary to rebuild their civilization after the last of the wars. Through the arrogance on both sides of the battlefield the League had condemned generations of men and women and children to die as they fought like rabid animals over what little scraps were left to take a hold of. The Lantern Core would look away as they had when the original plea for help had gone out, they had claimed that the warring between Thanagar and Rann had caused the destruction of two peoples and so they would have to live with the consequences of their actions.

The Civil War began shortly after the occupation of the Lantern Core had ended.

Rogues had stepped up and the government had to contend with three factions of citizens struggling for survival: the Hawkmen who had rebelled at the low wages and the inability to feed their families, the rogues that had always existed in one form or another united under a common cause, and the Hol clan that had the sole claim of one of the few places where crops could still be grown.

The Hawkmen had tried to raze the Hol nests to the ground or pose enough of a threat to them that the nesting females would leave in search of a safer place to bare young but things had not gone as planned. On Thanagar one must strike first or die and the universal creed of the largest and one of the noblest clans had always had at its heart something very simple to understand "_you keep what you kill_", an attitude quickly adopted by the whole of the nation.

The slaughter had painted the mountains red with blood and the corpses of their enemies had been put into the earth to fertilize crops. Taking a lesson out of history itself the Hol clan under the direction of Kinnexa had dug a hole underneath the Roost, central headquarters of the Hawkmen and blew the building to kingdom come and back.

Countless lives had been lost already and the trend had been broken only by the discovery of Earth, every Clan had been required to put up soldiers and funds to take over a planet that would provide sufficient resources. Resources insured in abundance but the sheer number of complex life forms on the planet. She had volunteered in the place of Kinnexa, choosing to take the place of her adopted elder sister so that she could care for a nestling of her own.

Earth had opened her eyes to another way, a way in which both planets could benefit from the exchange of items and the free flow of trade but neither side would listen to her. A traitor to both she had very little choice in the matter of the future now, there was only one honorable choice that would allow her any form of redemption in the eyes of her Gods.

With careful slowness she removed the tiny razor blade that she had chipped from the metal of her bed and examined the edge, what waited her would be the ultimate agony and the only way that she could repay anyone for her sins. For thinking that one person could change anything in a world, across the worlds both inhabited and not.

Resolving herself and taking comfort in knowing that J'oon could tell the others of the strange culture that dictated her actions, the teachings of her family that made her the fighter she was, the experiences that made her the woman that she was, and the religion that she had followed all of her life that called for her death in this way.

She bit down on the wadded up sheet to keep herself from screaming and set the edge of the razor to the place where her left wing emerged from her back and pressed down.


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

.Vivian

.Sheridan


End file.
